


Life In Strawberry

by BeecheyIsland



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sadie Adler, Eating out, F/F, First Time (with a woman), Fluff and Smut, Gay Cowgirls Living Their Best Life, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, some violence, these bitches gay! good for them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeecheyIsland/pseuds/BeecheyIsland
Summary: A bounty hunter whisks Ms. Sadie Adler from the Van Der Linde Gang camp. They find a home in Strawberry. Fluff and smut with some plot for fun ;)
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Life In Strawberry

Samantha “Sam” Rheyes didn’t care for a clandestine approach, clomping up the stairs of the decaying Shady Belle colonial house. She was here to place loan money in the Van Der Linde gang’s money box, nothing more, so she ignored Arthur Morgan’s muffled yell to “Shut the hell up, ya fool!” and the groans of Abigail Roberts from the noise of her marching.

Heading for the money box situated before the windows, she elected to ignore the gang’s leader, Dutch Van Der Linde himself, who was seated on one of the semi-decent lounges, a book in his hand. He watched her with a critical eye, giving a huff of approval when he saw the bill fold dumped, quite unceremoniously, into the box.

“I was wonderin’ when you would come back with that,” the man spoke in his usual gruff voice, coincidentally turning his eyes to the pages when Sam turned to fix him with a critical gaze.

“I always do it on time, Mr. Van Der Linde,” she replied curtly, deep voice rough.

“Not this time, I’m afraid, Ms. Rheyes. Herr Strauss was expecting the payment to come two weeks this Thursday.”

Sam’s thin lips grew thinner. Hands on hips, her slow steps forward punctuated her curt tone: “Now, I don’t see it as my fault when y’all neglected t’ mention your moving from Clemens Point t’ me. Just be grateful I even decided t’ bring the money back for you ‘n your... Eu-rop-pean friend.”

The threat didn’t go unnoticed, as Dutch looked up to meet Sam’s piercing green eyes. “Thank you, Ms. Rheyes, for your comment. If you would like to do so, I invite you to leave my camp and take your business elsewhere, and not to threaten my family’s financial welfare.”

Samantha Rheyes was not one to back down. As Dutch rose with a grunt, her gaze never broke from his. She stood at a tall five foot nine inches tall, something that intrigued the man on their first meeting. While she wasn’t his particular type, there was no doubt she was attractive… to those who wished to dance with fire.

Some of the men around the camp tried, on the off occasion she was around, to make advances. The woman always halted them the moment she knew their intentions - once, at Horseshoe Overlook, an inebriated Micah had received a bruised jaw in response to his advances. Dutch was always one to preach consent, but he felt he didn’t need to speak to Micah the morning after, when the man was groaning in pain on his sleeping roll sporting a deep, purple bruise.

Without another word, the bounty hunter turned from the leader and resumed her clomping, taking extra care to bang her fist on Arthur’s wall as she traveled down the stairs. A muffled yell was all she heard in response.

It was deep into the night as she pulled open the large entrance doors of the house, and the muggy air of Bayou Nwa made Sam grimace. She  _ hated _ the swamp with a passion, and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Of course, not before retrieving her payment.

Her history with the Van Der Linde gang was short. She met Arthur Morgan in the large saloon in Valentine about nine months back. They spoke for a long while, as kindred spirits; they spoke for so long the aforementioned leader himself had entered to see what was holding Arthur up. Upon meeting Dutch, Sam explained her pay-for-hire system of living - Dutch, ever the planner, decided she could be paid from time to time on the completion of small jobs he believed beneath his protégé’s stations.

Sam’s payment consisted of supplies - food, medicinal, ammunition. Other clients of hers already ensured her money purse was heavy; she felt she didn’t need more from the gang.

Regardless, the inhabitants of the camp would wake tomorrow and groan at the surprise of the small amount of provisions she would leave for them.

She gazed down at the tins of food stored across the back of Pearson’s wagon, mouth turning down in distaste when she read ‘canned salmon’. “Bad taste…” she muttered, but pocketed the goods regardless. It took her about five minutes to find the stash of ammunition kept outside the house, and some medicinal tonics.

The bounty hunter was so engrossed with leaving that she didn’t notice one of the fires in the camp was still burning.  _ Who’s tendin’ to a fire at this time o’ night? _

Coming out from behind a set of crates, her eyes fell on the one person she respected the most in the camp: Sadie Adler. The thought of her husband’s murder always sent a panging of pity through Sam’s gut; luckily, the woman was sat with her back to the bounty hunter, so she wouldn’t be able to reprimand Sam if she saw the way her eyebrows were furrowed in sympathy.

It seemed as if Sadie was a statue. There was no wind disturbing the night, so her dirty blonde hair hung in gnarled curls down her back, barely moving. Her arms were hooked around her thighs, her chin resting on her knees as she just… gazed. Into the dancing flames, not seeing.

A small battle fought in Sam’s mind: stay and ask what she was doing awake, or leave? Considering she would have to walk past the woman to get to her mare, Sif, it would be rude to not stop and ask. Even by her own standards.

Grass squelched under her boots, and the thump of Sam’s pack hitting the ground broke Sadie from her reverie. The other woman sat with a groan, immediately feeling the wetness of the ground seeping through her jeans.

“I don’t know how you’re not movin’ to one of them logs, Mrs. Adler. This mud is makin’ me uncomfortable, and I’ve only bin sat down for five seconds, if that.”

The attempt at humour fell flat. After a beat of silence, Sadie murmured, “Ms. Not Mrs.”

Sam’s mind whirled.  _ Oh god, of course… _

“I know you don’t like hearin’ it…” she began gently, taking care to watch her tone and Sadie’s eyes, “But… I truly am sorry. If I woulda known…”

Another stretch of silence. Sam realised this wasn’t a conversation to be taken lightly. Sadie was deep in her grief, a pit of darkness so complete it even showed in her eyes, reflected in the orange of the fire.

“It’s fine.”

Eyes moved up and down, assessing the stone-like nature of her profile. The way her full lips were sealed a moment after speaking. The way eyelids blinked slowly, moisture drying out with their proximity to the fire. Sam suspected within the last couple of days all physical sensations had become second to what was happening within Sadie’s mind and heart - had she eaten? Had she slept? Her clothes looked filthy. How long since she last bathed?

“I really don’t think it is, Ms. Adler…”

Sam’s voice was nothing but a whisper, yet Sadie flinched as if a gunshot had cracked through the night. Finally, brown eyes moved to meet green.

“Everything I do, it just… reminds me. Reminds me of him. The guns I hold, the things I move, even the food I eat. Bein’ here… seein’ Dutch and Arthur’s faces, like I did when I came outta that cellar an’ into the cold… I can’t get away. I don’ know  _ how _ .”

Sam’s eyes shifted across Sadie’s face again, noticing the deep lines in her skin now they were facing each other in silence. Not one to face her own emotions, she didn’t know how to comfort the grieving woman. Especially with never experiencing grief akin to what was on display before her.

Wordlessly, Sam’s hand reached out to clasp Sadie’s in companionship. A tear slipped down Sadie’s cheek; her eyes were closed now, shoulders threatening to shake with barely-contained sobs.

Gazing at the woman before her, she wanted nothing more than to take her away from the troubles, of both past and present. Coming from death, only to be thrown straight into a gang of outlaws, had done nothing to aid Sadie. How often did she even talk about the emotions, the thoughts, the whirlwind in her mind?

_ Not enough. _

Her hand gently squeezed the other woman’s hand. “I have an idea,” she murmured, tilting her head downward to meet a watery gaze. “It might be rough but… I think it’ll work.”

Sadie sniffed, lifting her head. “What’s rough when this is the norm for me?”

Sam had an idea the remark wasn’t meant to be humorous, yet she couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her face. Sadie, letting go of her hand and wiping at her eyes, saw this and paused - then, she gave a smile too.

Sam stood, looking down to Sadie. “C’mon, let’s pack yer things.”

Sadie’s hand was warm as she clasped Sam’s own to pull herself up. “Why?” she asked, wiping her nose roughly. “What’re you thinkin’?”

“I think we ride. Far away.”

  
  


Some time later, now packed and prepared, the two spurred their horses away from the house and into the woods. Still awake, Dutch gazed down from the second floor, watching as the women faded into the night.

“Tricky thing you did, Ms. Rheyes…” he murmured to the empty room. “Tricky indeed.”

-

Strawberry was beginning to awaken as Sam and Sadie finally passed below the wooden town sign, horses exhausted and the two of them even more so. With gentle words of encouragement from the bounty hunter, the mounts struggled their way up the steep incline to the town centre.

Sam slipped off her mare, Sif, with a groan. Her back was sore, her ass was sore. Jesus, she needed to lay down. Rubbing soothing circles on her Arabian’s side, she looked to see Sadie slowly organising her saddle bags and satchel so she could at least carry them, still half asleep.

“There there, girl,” Sam cooed, echoing the other woman’s actions with her own belongings. She heaved her bedroll from Sif’s back onto her shoulder; they both knew any hotel room was mainly suited for one person, and since they were a pair and… well, women who looked nothing like kin, suspicions would undoubtedly be raised if one of them didn’t take a separate bedding arrangement.

A thump of boots sounded as Sadie lowered herself to the damp ground with a grunt. Sam, ever the quick organiser, walked between the horses and fed them both hay, taking care to urge them to the trough of water near the hitching posts.

“Right.” Sadie groaned, at the steps leading to the porch of the town centre. She watched as Sam came around her mare, and gave a little smile when the two met gazes. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

The hotel clerk’s questioning gaze was lost on the women the moment their heads hit their pillows; Sadie, sleeping in the ornate bed and Sam, on the floor at the foot of the bed. They drew the sheer curtains to give them some semblance of a dark room. As the sun rose across the sky, the two hardly stirred, even with the bangings and hubbub of Strawberry outside their window, and the hotel bar below.

Sadie was the first to wake, eyes opening slowly. Her body was aching horribly, but that was forgotten in a moment of fright, when she didn’t recognise the wooden beams above her head. Bolting upright, her breath came in gasps as she took in the room. Then, she heard Sam’s snores, and could see the mess of auburn curls peeking out from the wooden frame at the edge of the bed.

_ Thank Christ. _

Looking to the nightstand on her right, she saw the small clock read twelve-oh-seven. The sun streaming through sheer curtains attested to this, the bright glare of it causing Sadie to wince. So much for having a darkened room.

She found it strange that there was a lightness in her chest. The past week was lost to Sadie, amidst the bustle of the day in the gang and the grief she faced alone in the night. Yet she didn’t fixate on that grief like she would have most mornings; instead, she got herself up and organised to head for the bath, deciding to leave her friend to sleep. Considering Sam was the one who had been awake most of the long journey, Sadie thought it would be kinder to let the woman rest.

Thirty minutes later, Sam awoke to Sadie’s face, gently smiling as she shook her by the shoulder. The first thing Sam noticed was how beautiful her hair looked in contrast to her eyes. A braid, weaved together in typical Sadie fashion, hung down the left side of her face and framed her perfect lips, her warm eyes, her freckles-

“Good afternoon, Sam,” Sadie murmured, brown eyes crinkling. She was probably mistaking Sam’s silence and partly-opened lips for grogginess, but the truth was that Sam was now wide awake and floored by the woman’s sudden beauty.

_ How have I never noticed this…  _ you _... before? _

Regrettably, she straightened up and walked past before Sam had more time to ruminate on these thoughts. “We slept ‘bout six hours. I went down and got some breakfast an’ coffee for us.”

Turning her head to gaze towards Sadie, Sam spotted two plates of delicious food on top of the chest of drawers. Her stomach openly betrayed her, growling in anticipation of some good, warm food.

Sadie was dressed in her yellow shirt, blue cotton suspenders hoisting up her brown pants; the normally-present gun belt Sam had familiarised herself with, however, wasn’t present.

Sadie watched as Sam rose, clothes worn and dirty from yesterday, with a mug of hot coffee in each hand. Shoving the mess of auburn curls out of her eyes, Sam accepted the mug offered to her with a grateful, half-lidded smile. Fingers gently brushed against one another, and Sam felt a flush of warmth in her chest that wasn’t related to the hot liquid she gulped down to distract herself.

“Agh, fuck! Shit!” Sam swore, mouth open.

Sadie broke out in laughter, watching as Sam glared daggers in her direction, her mouth open. “It’s hot coffee! What, you think I’d get some cold shit for ya?”

Trying to ignore the intense feeling of her tongue being burnt, the realisation of how Sam had never heard Sadie laugh flashed across her mind. Nine months of passing the other woman in the camp, on and off, every couple of weeks, and this was the first time she ever heard her laugh, much less had seen her brown eyes crinkle in happiness.

Sadie grabbed her plate, taking a knife and fork. “Let’s get sumn’ good in our bellies before we do anythin’ major.”

“Anythin’ major? We just spent the entire night ridin’ from that god-damn swamp t’ here, an’ you still wanna do sumn’ today? Even though everythin’ hurts?”

Taking a seat next to her on the wooden floor, Sam’s incredulous tone caused the corner of Sadie’s eyes to crinkle with amusement. “Yeah. Gotta find out what needs doin’ round here, if there’s any way we can pick up some money.”

Ruminating on the woman’s words, Sam enjoyed the taste of the warm meal - finally, she wasn’t resorting to salted offal kept in her pack over the course of a week, or tough bits of meat she scoured from small animal kills. “Y’know,” she swallowed, “Y’ could always do what I do. Bounty huntin’ work ain’t t’ bad, an’ when y’ make a name fer yerself, it gets real easy to make some good coin.”

“Is that why you been out collectin’ debt for Strauss, then? That ain’t exactly the best work the gang has goin’.”

“Yeah, I know. That Dutch was the one t’ rope me into it, ‘n he ain’ exactly a man y’ say no to.”

“God, do I get that.”

Clinking metal on ceramic plates were the only sounds emanating in the room for some time, as the two women settled into a comfortable silence.

In all honesty, Sam didn’t expect this plan to have gone so well. She was expecting the actual stay in Strawberry to be the most difficult aspect, being alone with Sadie and no real way for their partnership to end without being messy; instead, the trip to Strawberry across the counties was the most tense she had felt so far. Having not known Sadie well, she didn’t know if the woman was to be a good travelling partner - Sam discovered she was arguably one of the best she had ever shared company with.

Why she decided to do this with Sadie was still beyond her knowledge. Sam supposed she would never find out.  _ The human mind is a confusion’ thing, I suppose. _

“Right,” Sadie announced with finality, placing the plate and cutlery on the floor. “Time to go out and see what we can find.”

Sam hadn’t even finished half her meal.

-

The next night was spent downstairs after the two were finally feeling decent, especially decent enough to have drinks together in public.

Sadie’s pearly laughter rang through the crowded room, sending some looking towards the two women seated in the corner together, sharing a bottle of whiskey between them. If one paused to watch their interactions, they would notice how the woman with the loose auburn hair, dressed in the white dress shirt and black pants, kept gazing at her company whose dirty blonde hair was in a side braid, when she wasn’t looking. Inebriated as she was, Sam still had some inkling of sensibility to not follow the urge in her chest to reach out and take Sadie’s hands in her own, to hold her and to study her.

Two days and two nights together. What in the  _ hell  _ was happening to her?

Sadie convinced Sam to let her drown her sorrows, to let her inhibitions go, for this one night. The bottle of whiskey between them was the second; Sam had only emptied her glass two times by the time the second bottle was placed on their table.

Judging by the way her head was now on her arms, resting on the table, and the uncontrollable snorts coming from her, Sam guessed the grief within Sadie’s chest was forgotten. It was a slippery road down to addiction; the two saw it in Karen back at the camp, and Sam sure as hell wasn’t about to let Sadie go down that same path.

“It really wan’t that funny, y’know, Ms. Adler.”

Sadie raised her head, blinking away the blurriness before focusing on the woman bathed in the soft yellow lights of the bar. “It... it’s… i-“  _ hic  _ “Sadie. Please. Call me Sadie. Tha’s name. MY name, y’ hear?!”

“Okay. Okay, Sadie. Y’know, Sadie, what I told you really wan’t that funny.”

In response to her words, pearly laughter once again cut across the din of the bar. More looks were cast to the women in the corner, some darker with annoyance than others. One man, quite far gone himself, scowled and marched his way over to the pair. Upon reaching the women, he slammed his tumbler down on the table; the resounding  _ bang! _ made Sadie yell out and launch herself backwards in surprise, off the table surface.

“You two!” he barked, black chops quivering with annoyance. “Since the god-damn moment y’all stepped in here, bin nothin’ but loud bitch laughter!”

The bar heard this, and people’s conversations trailed off. Eyes were on the auburn-haired woman, who took some time to assess the man who glared down to her and her companion. Her companion, on the other hand, was trying not to sway in her chair, and failing tremendously.

“Imma tell ya now, mister,” the auburn-haired woman said, raising herself and grasping the quarter-full bottle of whisky by the neck, “That definitely ain’t no way t’ talk to another person. ‘N it certainly ain’t no way to talk to a  _ lady _ .”

The man’s fists were pressed against the table. “I ain’t given’ no shit if you god-damn royalty! Shut your bitch-mouth ‘n go home to ya daddy, girl.”

Her eyes darkened considerably. Raising the bottle, swishing so the silent patrons at the bar could hear how much of the alcohol was left, she downed the rest of the whiskey in two gulps. It burned down her throat to her stomach, but the blink of surprise the man made immediately showed her the best way to put him in his place.

“The good people of this bar ain’t need t’ be disturbed by you, sir. Why don’ we take this outside? Settle it like the adults we are, huh?”

A dropped pin could be heard in the deafening silence following her public challenge. Sadie was the only whose mouth was open wide in unabashed shock.

The man’s code of honour dictated he couldn’t turn the woman’s proposition down. So, he stammered: “Y- yeah. Sure. Out- outside.”

“Perfect.” Her teeth flashed in a shark’s grin.

He had no choice but to follow as the woman exited the hotel bar, walking down the steps to the empty main road.

Close to the whole the bar followed them out, filling the porch with rapt attention.

“This circle o’ light here. Stay in it. You step a foot outside? You get the hell outta the bar and run back t’  _ your _ daddy with that tiny tail tucked b’tween yer legs. Understood?”

“S-sure.”

The man still wasn’t entirely sure what the woman wanted to do with him, until she raised her fists. Half-drunk, he didn’t react to her left fist swinging for his jaw until too late.

A large  _ oof _ left his lungs. The woman didn’t let him rest - a second later, a hard fist landed itself below his sternum, between his ribs, sending him doubling over. “Fuck!” he cursed, anger bringing him up and adrenaline blocking out the pain.

The woman grinned. That’s what she was looking for; the fire in his eyes, the willingness to slam her down to the ground in response to her punches. She knew the way he would move, and stepping aside his running hooks was textbook. Some of the onlookers noticed the way she skillfully maneuvered to ensure the man stayed within the pool of light; she wanted to make an example to those watching, a warning as to who she was - she wanted to drag it out as long as she possibly could.

The man charged towards the steps in an effort to slam her body to the ground. Leaping to the right, the woman let him stop himself just before he faceplanted into the wooden steps. The man lumbered about in an attempt to straighten himself up; with two ferocious kicks to the backs of his knees, he fell to the steps with a cry, yelling in pain.

“Get up!” she growled, grabbing his shirt collar and hefting the man up, shocking the onlookers, as well as herself, with her strength.

He began to babble in surrender, bowing with his hands held before his face. The woman didn’t care.

She was relentless as she scrunched the fabric of his shirt at the nape of his neck, slamming her fist repeatedly into his stomach. Her back was obscuring the action from those on the porch, but when she swung him around, gasps were heard.

Her right fist cracked against his nose; the audible snap sent one onlooker vomiting off the side of the porch, gripping the railing with both his hands.

The man was beginning to bruise. He was swaying, barely able to utter sounds, let alone stand up.

The woman, with hard eyes, landed her foot directly against his crotch. He howled in pain.

The howls were cut short when the woman uppercutted his jaw, and he fell backwards with a sick  _ thud _ .

Everyone was silent.

The woman clomped up the porch steps, carving a path in the onlookers. She headed straight for her companion inside, who was still seated with her head on the table, now breathing deeply.

“C’mon, Sadie,” she grunted, lifting her upwards with her arm across her shoulders.

No one dared to move as the two ascended the stairs, out of sight.

  
  


Later, Sadie was on the bed in her clothes, blinking as Sam entered the room with freshly-bandaged knuckles. Vaguely, she knew why the knuckles were bandaged, yet she couldn’t remember.

“Wuh- wait…” she murmured, causing the other woman to look expectantly, closing the door gently behind her. “Why… the bandages?”

Sam gave a small smile. “There was a man who wan’nt real nice, Sadie. I just had t’ teach him a lesson. That’s all.”

“Hmmph.”

Unable to help the smile at the pout Sadie pulled, Sam moved to her bed roll to prepare for sleep. She heard a noise of protest, and turned to see Sadie gazing at her blearily from the bed.

“C’mere, sleep on the bed t’night, Sam,” she asked, eyebrows pulling down with the effort to keep awake.

Feeling fairly certain she wouldn’t remember this when tomorrow came, Sam stepped over to Sadie’s right, and settled down on the covers, kicking her boots off before resting her socked feet out in front. She was a respectable distance from Sadie; that was before Sadie clambered her way into Sam’s lap, her back splayed awkwardly across Sam’s thighs in a diagonal direction.

“Woah, woah, woah, cowgirl,” Sam chuckled, a furious blush already flaming across her cheeks. “Come now, what’s this?”

“Y’ said y’ had’ta deal with a man. Was you defendin’ my honour?” she asked, eyes closed and voice slower with both drunkenness and tiredness.

“... Maybe I was,” Sam murmured, helping Sadie shift so her head rest in the crook of her right elbow. Against the bare skin of her forearm, the dirty-blonde, gnarled curls were soft… softer than she expected. As she gazed down at Sadie’s peaceful face, she felt a hand grasp her left hand tightly. She gave the callused skin a squeeze of recognition and received a weak squeeze in return.

Sadie’s breathing was deep. Once again, Sam felt something stirring in her chest, close to her heart, as she gazed down to the picture of beauty below her. She couldn’t help her eyebrows from furrowing - why did she want to trace Sadie's jaw with her fingers with a feather-light touch? Why did she want to plant her lips on the peak of her nose… and her lips?

“Y’ didn’t have’ta do that, y’know,” Sadie murmured, eyes still closed.

A gentle smile found its way onto her lips, as Sam replied in a voice equally as soft, her gaze never leaving Sadie’s face: “I did. You’re too beautiful t’ not fight for. Anyone of sound mind would do it, believe you me.”

Her right hand began to absentmindedly draw patterns against the fabric of Sadie’s sleeve. Untangling her left hand, she brought it up to move the shorter strands of hair from her forehead, then let it travel down the loosened side braid Sam was so accustomed to now.

The silence was peaceful. Sam never was one to be greedy, yet here and now she wanted to drink the sight below her until she was filled to the brim with peace. She wanted to keep the woman below her here, in this rare moment of tranquility so hardly fought for. Sudden tears pricked her eyes, one falling fast and landing on the bare skin of Sadie’s left forearm.

“Humph?” Sadie grunted, opening her eyes. When she looked up, she saw olive skin laden with tears; above her, it seemed the eyes of an angel gazed downwards. At  _ her _ . Her! And... the angel was crying… why was the angel crying?

Gently tucking the mass of auburn curls behind the angel’s ear, her left hand stopped as she felt the warm skin of her cheek. Seemingly moving of its own accord, her hand cupped the angel’s cheek, using the pad of her thumb to wipe the warm tears from her skin.

“Why’re y’ cryin’?” she asked, worry now on her face. “Is sumn’ wrong?”

A watery smile made the angel’s face shine even brighter, if it was possible. “No,” she whispered, blinking. More tears fell. “You’re just… you’re beautiful.”

“Y’re lyin’, Ms. Rheyes. I ain’t beautiful… Least not when you’re here…”

Sam could tell Sadie was close to sleep when her calloused hand gently fell to rest on her stomach, and her eyes slipped shut. She so badly wanted to talk with her into the night, to assure the woman below her that she was perfection personified… yet she knew it was best to let her sleep. She had been through so much these last two days, so she had more than earned a well-deserved rest.

Allowing herself a rare moment of self-indulgence, Sam brought her hand up to cup Sadie’s cheek in return, thumb gently stroking the pocked skin. A small noise came from Sadie’s throat, and she shifted so she was more on her side in Sam’s lap, tucked in closer to her body.

She tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she listened as Sadie’s breaths became deeper. Her weight and warmth were a comfort, a luxury she couldn’t afford to have. Someone like her… she wasn’t enough for this woman. Sadie deserved a man who would sing her praises to the sky and cherish her until her dying breath. Sam could never hope to be the one to do that for her.

_ Just five more minutes. _

-

A month of living at the hotel in Strawberry was enough for the two women to decide a life in the small town would suit well to their needs.The smaller size and placement within the bosoms of mountains and hills meant any searching for them would take some time; Sadie once remarked that the men of the Van Der Linde gang would look in the usual spots, but Strawberry would not be one of them.

Sadie had begun hunting for the local butcher - even without Charles’ expertise, she was a natural shot and brought coin aplenty to the conjoined income. Sam continued her bounty-hunting work, as well as taking up local labour-intensive works that were requested of her from the Strawberry folk.

Since the night at the bar, the two were known around town. Asking anyone who was the best fist-fighter, hunter, sharpshooter or labourer in the town would lead you to their doorstep.

The literal doorstep, Sam figured, as she gazed up to the small cottage before her.

Sadie gave the rental associate a warm farewell, soon stopping to gaze up at the cottage with her companion. “Look at it. Not even a month and we’re here.”

Sam gave a small huff and subconsciously linked their hands together. It had become a force of habit over the last month, neither unwilling to question why the simple gesture always felt right. They both supposed their friendship meant they were a natural fit for one another.

“A good walk outta town, too. C’mon, les’ go an’ rest a lil’, shall we?”

Sadie’s smile was wide as she followed Sam up the steps and onto the porch.

_ I don’t know why this feels so right. _

  
  


Much like their hotel room, the cottage had one bed already furnished - instead of a comfortable mattress with an ornate oak framing, it was thin and had a wiry frame that was half rusted.

Looking at the quietly crackling fire behind Sam, through the doorway, Sadie gave a sigh of content, feeling Sam’s warm hand brush against her as she took the tumbler, filled with the same whiskey she had been drunk off all those nights ago.

“Ain’t even slept here one night, and it already feels more like home than that camp ever did.”

Meeting Sadie’s brown eyes, Sam gave a small smile and came to stand in front of her, looking down and gently threading her fingers through the dirty-blonde hair. eyes slipping closed in contentment in response.

They stayed like this, both occasionally taking sips of the whiskey, until the glasses were empty. Neither really broke their gaze from the other through all this.

Despite her shadow, Sam could still see the way Sadie’s lips looked so full and soft. Was this the whiskey already affecting the way she was thinking? Surely it was… yet, something was in the other woman’s eyes that looked strangely similar to the urge in her chest. The urge to lean down and kiss Sadie the way she had kissed men before when they made love.

“Sam? Are you… okay?”

“I-” Sam stuttered, blinking rapidly. “I- I don’... I don’ know, Sadie. I’m havin’ these… these thoughts.”

Deep voice smooth as silk, Sadie murmured, “I know. I think I’m havin’ them too. They’re in here.” Her fingers were just barely touching Sam’s sternum; the light pressure sent her heart slamming in her ribcage. Her body suddenly seemed so alert to every movement the woman below her made - she flinched when Sadie’s hand pressed itself flat against her chest, placing pressure on the cleavage of her breasts.

“They… they are,” Sam gasped through the tightness in her throat.

“I heard before… some men ‘n women… they have these thoughts. Ones that ain’t natural… but it’s when they look at another person, the same as them… and they wanna…”

Sadie’s hand had bunched the fabric of Sam’s shirt to pull her down, closer to her face. Brown eyes stared into green as time seemed to still around them; the world was frozen, all sound mute as Sam’s eyes beheld the depths of the eyes before her. The heavy  _ thud _ of Sam’s whiskey glass went unnoticed, the two women lost in each other’s gaze.

Without even thinking, she edged forward to press her lips to the woman’s beneath her.

They were warm. Soft. Sweet. Full. They moved against her own, slowly at first, then soon began dancing - the movement, the precise nature of the way Sadie guided her in this waltz, emptied Sam’s mind of all sensations but the movements.

The thoughts were broken when Sadie pulled away, shoulders heaving and reciprocating Sam’s own panting. Sam’s eyes had closed during the time she had forgotten herself, and she opened them slowly to see Sadie’s perfect face positively glowing.

“I’ve never been kissed like that.”

“Neither. It was…”

“Amazing,” they both sighed, gazing into each other’s eyes. Silence settled. Subconsciously, Sam felt herself moving forward, her eyelids slipping close as she pressed her lips against Sadie’s own.

They both wanted more, now; the first movement was completed. It was time to continue moving across the stage, flowing together and moving in tandem like water; never before had any man kissed her like this, with such care and gentle caresses, with warm fingers creeping around her neck to massage her curls, continuing to move her in ways she never dreamed of.

Tongues began to mingle, now. It was slowly becoming sloppy, urgent, building something deep within her core she never knew was even there. A burning, a wetness, a want, a  _ need  _ to simply soar to the stars with Sadie beside her.

Sadie’s right hand slipped from her chest downwards, scouring the fabric of the shirt until her slender fingers rose over the buckle of the belt. Tantalisingly slow, they slipped lower.

Sam gasped, eyes flying open and head pulling back, when she felt the jolt of energy from the fingers below her belt - what had been touched? It was as if a button was there, a switch that pulsed with electricity flowing through her body.

“Wha- whatchu done touched down there?” she asked, eyes wide.

Fingers a hair’s breadth from the jean fabric, Sadie gave a gentle smile. “Your clitoris. It’s like a bundle of nerves right above your vagina.”

The directness of the words shocked Sam. Never before would she have expected to be speaking so candidly of her body in front of another woman.

“Sam?” Sadie murmured after Sam seemed to go deathly still, her eyebrows pulling down in concern.

“Was it too much, Sam? D’you not want me t-”

Sam’s hand shot down and wrenched Sadie’s own against the sweet spot - the  _ clitoris _ \- and she moaned as the jolt of electricity shot through her once again.

Sadie gave a rueful smile. “Swap places with me. Take off yer boots, pants and underwear.”

“Wha-?” Sam started, suddenly missing the warmth of Sam’s hand against the heat between her legs. No time was given for her to speak or think, however, as Sadie stood and pulled her down to land roughly on her ass, on the lumpy mattress, where she was seated just previously. Protests were ignored as, with an urgency, Sadie unbuckled her belt and her jean buttons, casting her own whiskey tumbler rolling across the floor.

“S- Sadie… I never… done this- What…”

Sadie paused, looking up. “Y’mean… y’ain’t never made love before?”

A furious blush flamed on her cheeks; she averted her eyes. “Naw, I mean… no man’s ever… touched me down there… they only really shoved their penis in me ‘n called it a day. I ain’t never…”

“It’s okay,” Sadie reassured, grasping one of Sam’s hands in her own. “I’mma take you nice ‘n slow. Nothin’s gon’ hurt… it’ll feel amazin’. D’you trust me, Sam?”

Sam didn’t need to speak for them both to know the answer to the question; she gave a small nod regardless.

Sadie was gentle this time, slower as she pulled down the jeans to Sam’s ankles. Her slim, deft fingers made quick work of her boot’s laces, and with gentle pulls, the bottom half of Sam’s clothing was now scattered on the floor.

Sadie’s eyes drunk in the sight of the noticeably damp spot present on Sam’s underwear. Above her, Sam saw a shine in the woman’s eyes as she moved her head closer and closer, pushing her thighs apart with gentle, warm hands.

One of her hands slid up the inside of the thigh, sending goosebumps over the skin. There was a moment before two fingers brushed against her clitoris, and Sam’s thighs tensed with the jolt.

“Oh… oh sweet… Jesus…”

Sadie smiled, and spoke softly - the sensitivity of her vagina made Sam feel every rush warm breath escaping Sadie’s mouth.

“When we’re aroused, we get wet. It’s natural to help with matin’, y’see. That warmth you’re feelin… it’s your vagina gettin’ ready t’ make love, t’ have a man take you.”

A moan escaped Sam’s throat; fingers moved down, tracing a straight line through the middle of her labia. She felt the fingers disappear, then her underwear being pulled slowly down.

“Oh… God, Sam, you’re stunnin’.”

Tears were in the corners of her eyes at the remark - her? In all capacities, she was nothing close to stunning. Yet she looked down on this woman, who let her underwear fall to the floor, and felt like the most important, stunning and beautiful woman in the world.

Sadie’s eyes met Sam’s, both heavy with desire.

“When you wanna get a woman ready for love, you need’ta pleasure her, make her naturally open up.”

Sam didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly didn’t expect Sadie’s face to meet her vagina, and her tongue to begin licking up and down the folds of skin. One of her hands instinctively sought purchase in the dirty-blonde locks of her hair, taking a tight hold as the other hand curled into a hard fist.

As if the simple movements weren’t enough, Sadie’s mouth rose until she could fit her lips around her clitoris.

A deep groan rumbled through Sam’s chest. Sadie was sucking on it, flicking her tongue, moving it and stimulating it in a way that sent her mind numb. “Oh… shit, oh… ah…”

“That’s it. Let it come. Let it build ‘n build,” Sadie murmured.

Primal, animalistic movements awakened within Sam’s body; her hips began to rock as Sadie continued to suck her clitoris, and flick her tongue against it. No matter how much she moved, the pressure and warmth wouldn’t remove itself. She felt something, a coil, in the deep of her body, slowly tightening; each time Sadie moved, or when she changed her patterns, the coil grew tighter and began to climb slowly to the surface.

Sam was panting heavily now, unable to stop the moans that sounded in time with the rolling of her hips.

Knowing what was to happen, Sadie coaxed the coil further and further, gripping the outside of Sam’s thighs for purchase.

“Sadie, Sadie.. I- I-”

“Let it come. Let it come.”

Sam’s head lolled back, her eyes shut as the coil now became impossibly tight - Sadie moved below her with more urgency, feeling the muscles around her jerk with the oncoming orgasm.

“Let it come for me, Sam.”

“Mmph, please- AAH!”

A wave of euphoria rose from her clitoris, making Sam yell. She yanked on Sadie’s hair, and her whole body began to shake with the power of the euphoria. It was too much - her toes curled, fists impossibly tight - oh god, it felt so so so so  _ so so so so good and she was flying and Sadie was there carrying her, nose buried in her vagina oh god oh god oh god- _

“Sah… fuh- mmph.... p- pleas- plea-h please!”

“That’s it, baby.”

Knowing that overstimulating Sam on her first orgasm was going to be too much, Sadie was watching the body above her as the orgasm began to subside, hips slowly coming down from their rolling high. Sam’s neck looked so beautiful, glazed in sweat in the orange of the fire. Her curls cascaded down, forming a waterfall of sunshine, surrounding her neck in the heavenly glow. She tasted salty and sweet; even though she wouldn’t admit it, this was a first for Sadie, also. She had learnt what worked, what didn’t, when her husband had pleasured her and praised her to heights she never before experienced.

Her husband didn’t dwell on her mind, though. The way Sam clenched and shook with the orgasm did. Sadie wanted to do it again, wanted to make her fly again. Never mind the wetness she could feel around her own vagina; that could wait. Sam, the one who helped her, who healed her - she was the one to focus on tonight.

A mewl escaped past Sam’s closed lips. Her eyes opened, blinking to come back into focus. Her chest still heaved with the remnants of the euphoric sensation that was now slowly sinking away from her. She pulled her head forward to look down on Sadie, who sat back on her haunches, hands on thighs as she watched.

A small smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. “How was it?”

A smile bloomed across Sam’s face. “It was… God, Sadie… was like I was floatin’ on a cloud. Like I was flyin’, you was with me ‘n I... “

She paused.

“It was perfect. Jus’ like you.”

Sadie smiled, abashed. “I only did what I thought would be good for ya. But when you come down from that high… there’s sumn’ else I wanna show ya, too.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised as she watched Sadie rise herself up towards her - Sadie landed a gentle kiss upon her lips, and Sam could taste something salty on them. The question of what the taste was became lost as lips moved to her jaw, nipping slightly and trailing them across her sensitive skin. Sam felt hands on her thighs tighten, squishing the flesh pleasantly.

“Sadie…” Sam breathed, sighing as the woman continued her ministrations down the skin of her neck, this time choosing to trail her tongue to the hollow of skin.

With gentle hands around her waist, Sam was pushed backwards, her back now falling to the thin mattress and causing the bedframe to let out a groan in protest. She giggled and watched as Sadie now lifted her hands to the buttons on her shirt.

“What’re y’ doin’ now?” she barely breathed, anticipation building in her chest and core.

“Showin’ you that these breasts ain’t just for feedin’ babies,” Sadie replied in a soft voice, eyes flicking upwards for a moment, before returning to her current task.

It seemed an eternity before the shirt was finally shrugged off, leaving Sam in nothing but her brassiere - once again, in the orange glow of the fire behind them, the woman below her looked positively stunning to Sadie.

“Now, beautiful,” Sadie spoke, earning a blush from Sam, “we take this last bit of clothin’ off.”

Sadie didn’t even need to do the deed - Sam hurriedly released the clasp at her back and practically threw the piece of clothing against the wall. Her breasts were bared to Sadie, now, who gazed at them with darkening eyes.

“Holy hell…” the woman breathed, kneeling on the bed between Sam’s parted legs. She gently reached out and began to massage the mounds of flesh, watching as that bare action alone sent Sam’s head backwards, a rush of air escaping her lips.

Hesitantly, Sadie leant down to wrap her lips around Sam’s right nipple - similar to her clitoris, Sam jerked as Sadie’s tongue and lips began to stimulate the bud, sucking and pulling.

Her hands continued to roll on her breasts, squeezing slightly now. Too soon, her lips lifted from the right nipple - threading a hand through her hair in a protest, Sam was silenced as Sadie began to praise her left nipple now, the right nipple rolling between her pointer and middle finger.

Sam moaned, her hand tightening in Sadie’s hair. While the actions on her nipples didn’t elicit the same sensitive reaction as her clitoris, they still sent heat pooling to her core. She could feel the beginning of another orgasm forming, and wanted Sadie to return to her vagina - to pleasure her in the same way she had done before.

“Sadie…” Sam murmured. Sadie’s brown eyes met hers in question. “I wan’ y’ t’... go back down there… t’ my… uh…”

The smirk that rested on Sadie’s lips made Sam grin. “Yer vagina?”

“Yeah…”

Sadie did as she was asked, trailing her hands down the sides of Sam’s waist as she lowered herself back down. Not forgetting her promise from before, she took her right hand and placed two fingers in her mouth, coating them in saliva.

Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Now,” Sadie began, noticing the look. “You remember what I said, about openin’ yerself up to be ready for a man? Good. Well, there’s another way. And it involves my fingers.”

“Wha- OH!”

Sam’s question was cut off as she felt Sadie’s pointer finger push against her vagina; slowly, she inserted it in the opening until it was knuckle-deep. While it wasn’t the biggest thing she’d ever had, the surprise of the insertion quickly pooled into desire.

“And…” Sadie continued, squeezing the flesh at Sam’s right hip to bring her back to focus, “if you curl it juust right…”

“Wh- awh, holy hell!”

A jolt of pleasure emanated from within Sam’s vagina; Sadie’s curled finger was pressing against something, and as she began to move her finger both against the bit of pleasure and thrust it in and out, Sam’s desire further built upwards.

“Sadie, oh god…”

With a grin, looking at how Sam’s eyes fluttered with each thrust and pulse, Sadie continued this slow movement for some moments, before beginning to withdraw her finger. A frustrated groan came from the woman below her, but with a finger to her lips, Sadie began to speak again.

“The vagina can widen,” she whispered, looking down as she began to push the tip of her middle finger past the vaginal opening, “the more a woman is aroused. So you can add more ‘n more, pushin’ deeper…”   
  


“Oh, fuck! Sadie, please!”

“Until you keep goin’...”

“Holy-”

“And finally reach the deepest you can go.”

Sam’s chest was heaving - two fingers were now knuckles-deep in her vagina, and the sensation was so  _ new _ , it was  _ incredible _ . Somehow, she knew what would come next, and as the fingers curled upwards her hips bucked.

“Woah, cowgirl!” Sadie grinned, beginning to make a beckoning motion with her fingers, her left hand on Sam’s stomach as she began to shift and jolt. “You ain’t felt nuthin’ yet.”

“It feels… so good…” Sam mewled, coming undone with every movement of Sadie’s fingers. Slowly, the pace began to increase, and she found herself panting with need. The release… it had to happen, but the fingers inside her weren’t cutting it.

Her needs were met when she felt lips once again close around her clitoris - her hips gave an almighty buck, and she let out a hoarse yell.

Sadie’s eyes closed - she could feel the increasing need of the release Sam was needing, through the way her legs began to quiver and the moans escaping her throat. One hand fisted itself in her hair, pulling roughly, and Sadie huffed in amusement.

“Fuck, Sadie, faster! Please!”

Sadie increased her pace, flicking her tongue against the clitoris and now rubbing right up against the fleshy, tender wall within Sam’s vagina.

Sam was climbing higher, and higher. The moment the pace increased, her hips began a constant roll to stimulate more movement, more action, more energy. She was rewarded when Sadie’s left hand latched onto her right breast, squeezing the nipple roughly.

“Hunh… FUCK!”

One last pull on her nipple had Sam give a thrust upwards, finally coming undone around Sadie’s fingers. Her whole body shook with the power of her orgasm, thighs trembling as she continued to moan and roll her hips against the hand now cupped around her labia. The warmth around her clitoris disappeared, but Sam was too busy losing herself in the euphoria of the orgasm to notice.

Sadie watched the woman below her come undone, her own vagina further dampening her pants with it's arousal. Ignoring the need to find her own release, she smiled and slowly removed her two fingers once Sam had finally come down from her high, hips resting on the mattress.

“Holy… hah.... holy shit…”

A snort made Sam crack open her eyes, gazing through tired lids as Sadie sucked her fingers of the slick caused by her arousal.

“Y’ really know how t’ please a lady, y’know that?” Sam murmured, watching the woman with a tired smile.

“Yeah, I been told that.”

As Sadie began to stroke her damp curls, Sam murmured, “I’mma have to repay you for that, Sadie.”

“Oh, I know,” Sadie whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dumb and just wanted to see some gay sadie content. we all know she's gay, rockstar, you cowards.
> 
> anyways, feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr for dumbassery!!! <3


End file.
